wiggly_tv_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly
Lilly is a Let's Wiggle episode. Synopsis A famous movie star named Lily Lavender comes to Wigglehouse to choose one of The Wiggles as a leading man in her new movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married."The wiggles show of their talents to win. Plot Kaz the Cat Kindergarten Text Types Finger Painting Wiggle House Lilly Lavender is a famous movie star in Wiggle world who is the worlds beautiful movie star. Lilly Lavender is coming over to Wigglehouse to see the Wiggles. Murray has a crush on Lilly and was cleaning a frame of her. Also Anthony is trying to trick Lilly with a rubber duck that he put under the blue bean bag and Greg lift it up and he saw it. He said what's this Anthony? And Anthony said how did that get there? He said that he was going to fix it up and he put it under the yellow one for a trick. The doorbell rang and door said who goes there? Lilly's assistant told him that this is Lilly Lavender, Queen of the silver screen, superstar of celluloid, the diva of drama, The... Then Door said yes, yes, yes, yes and I'm Captain Feathersword. But he wasn't, Lilly told Door that she has an invitation to visit the Wiggles and let her in without taking the test so she and her assistent went in. The Wiggles we're acting stage since she came in and when she sat down on the yellow bean bag she fell by triping over and her assistant triped too and Greg helped Lilly up and Lilly's assistent found the rubber duck and hes trick didn't work. Lilly told them that she saw a Wiggles concert last week and her niece Jasmine (She forgotten her name) she said that she loves there songs especially "Wake Up Anthony" but its surposed to be Jeff. Anthony got surpried and Lilly's assistent whispers by saying Wake Up Jeff. Then Lilly asks them to show off their talents and whoever does the best gets to be a star in her next movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married". Anthony demonstrates his hobby by getting an apple from his catapult tree scaring Lilly a bit, Jeff demonstrates by saying "that's easy!" and immediately starts sleeping. Greg demonstrates by attempting to use his magic and turn a flower into a beautiful dove (which turns into an iguana) and Murray demonstrate by playing a lique on his red starry guitar. She has decided and when she about to announce the leading man, Captain Feathersword came in with his unicycle and doing it funny that Lilly chose him because he is funny and he was so talented. So Captain Feathersword is leading man. Wiggly Trivia *Who will marry Lily in her *next movie? *How will she choose? *What will they do to *impress her? Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Hat Parade Henry and his friends do a hat parade with different and colourful hats. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Picnic at Pirate Park Captain Feathersword goes on a picnic at pirate park and Wags keeps tricking him that its a miserable day for a picnic. Wiggly Chase Scene The Pink Towel Chase Trivia *This is the First appearance of The Red Starry Guitar with different guitar strings. *It is unknown what happened with Captain Feathersword and Lilly as the latter is never brought up again. Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Let's Wiggle episodes